


In Another Life

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: It wasn’t uncommon for Kamui to be jostled awake in the middle of the night, considering her husband experienced vivid nightmares that often left him muttering and shaking in his sleep.Only tonight turned out to be slightly different.





	In Another Life

It wasn’t uncommon for Kamui to be jostled awake in the middle of the night, considering her husband experienced vivid nightmares that often left him muttering and shaking in his sleep.

  
Only tonight turned out to be slightly different.

  
It started with the delicate press of fingers against her cheek, followed by something warm and wet landing on the tip of her nose. Kamui instinctively scrunched her face as she slowly became conscious, only to be met with a pair of glossy, sunset eyes staring down at her the moment she opened her own.

  
“Kumi?” she muttered groggily, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eye. “Is everything alright?”

  
Takumi didn’t answer at first, as he seemed to be busy examining her for something, but then he nodded a couple times.

  
“Yeah, I…” he swallowed roughly, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. Kamui instantly reached for him, cupping his face in her hands and brushing at the warm liquid with her thumb.

  
“Oh, Kumi…” she murmured softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Another nightmare?” Takumi swallowed again, then nodded, before his head fell into her shoulder abruptly and his arms slid around her waist.

  
“You aren’t hurt, right?” he questioned through a sob, his fingers digging into the silk of her nightgown. “I-I… I didn’t hurt you, right?”

  
Kamui blinked, not really knowing what he was going on about, but decided to offer him reassurance, anyway. “You haven’t laid a hand on me ever, Takumi. Did you dream that you did?” She felt him nod against her shoulder, prompting her to reach up and run her fingers through his hair soothingly. “It was just a dream, darling. I know you would never hurt me.”

  
“But I _did_ ,” he choked out, gripping her tighter, “I-I was possessed again, I raised my bow at you, I _fired_ …”

  
“Takumi,” Kamui sighed, urging him to raise his head and look her in the eyes. “Dreams can be very scary things, and very real in some instances. But the _real_ reality is this: I trust you and love you implicitly, and I know you feel the same for me.“ She cupped his face once again, delicately pressing her lips to every single tear that escaped his eyes. “Now, which is more believable?”

  
“The latter…” Takumi answered, lips wobbling slightly. Kamui smiled at him, sweeping her fingers through his mussed fringe.

  
“That’s right,” she whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Do you want to try and sleep some more?” she then asked. Takumi shook his head.

  
“I… I’d rather just hold you, if that’s alright,” he said quietly, his eyes quickly darting away from her face.

  
Ah, _there_ was the Takumi she knew and loved.

  
“Okay,” Kamui agreed with a smile, waiting until he laid back down on the futon before she crawled up beside him, curling herself against his chest. She soon registered the comforting weight of his arms around her frame, followed by the delicate press of his lips to the top of her head.

  
“I love you, Kamui. More than anything,” she eventually heard him breathe into the silence of their room. “If there were ever a time where I raised a hand against you, don’t hesitate to stop me. No matter the cost.”

  
“…Promise me you will definitely do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr :)
> 
> **Kudos comments and the like are always sincerely appreciated!**


End file.
